


Gold and Blood

by heavensweetheart



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by Chain of Gold and its characters.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs & Lucie Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The Story

_The Story_

Golden eyes, golden sun, golden fire, heroes’ souls,

To beauty, to bravery, to amity and love,

The ancient memories shall be reborn

To become fresh life and youth.

For light and darkness that fight and harmonize,

Clashing and coexisting in and as one.

When the pain stabs the heart and chokes the voice

A celestial body becomes a void.

Warm kindness proves human strength

For the cruel love requires force.

Genius, brightness, novelty, unknown,

Ideas, inventions, solutions awaiting to form.

Friends, family, bonds and blood

Accompanied by beam, encountered by flowers,

Feeding from one another, from their purity, from their glow.

Brave men, stronger women,

Sensitive, invincible spirit.

The living shadows move graciously,

Twisting the story between pages,

Carrying only a hint of humanity and benevolence.

An ageless tale, the prince is taken.

The princess and beauty, a secret knight of bronze,

Her sword cuts and burns through the battle has begun. 


	2. James Herondale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of poems inspired by James Herondale.

_**Little Boy** _

Little boy, little boy

Who is afraid of the dark.

Shattered soul, shattered soul

The one you hold inside.

Golden light, brilliant night,

A quiet melody, a flesh mask.

Sun, star, golden heart,

Valiant hero, helpless knight,

Keep the infinite power easy to trap.

Selfless love, greedy desire,

Can you tell them apart?

Cold and sharp,

Soft and warm,

Can you tell which is the real one?

***

**_ Night Star _ **

Kind heart,

Cruel blood;

Loud pain,

Quiet voice.

Light eyes,

Dark soul,

Day and night together whole.

Angel virtue,

Demon fear,

Human flaw.

Are you the sun, burning star?

Are you the moon or are you the sky?

Are you power and fire?

Are you warmth and beam?

Even with all the glow in the night,

Can you see the real dark?

***

**_ The prince, the prisoner and the knight _ **

Silver gold, smoky quartz,

Black onyx for the prince’s crown.

Fire and torches equal his eyes,

Roses and daisies fill his heart.

Iron cuffs for the prisoner,

For his escape to not be conceived.

Who and what,

Skin and face,

Recognize your voice,

Tell us where’d you go.

The night of the battle for the selfless knight,

The date of freedom for the strong heart.

Take the hard steel, take the invaluable gold,

A sword to match his heart and soul.


	3. Matthew Fairchild

**_ Voice _ **

Emerald eyes, raw diamond tears,

That I would pay and crush,

To destroy them and their greed.

Unfeeling skin with bleeding spirit,

Speaking heart with indecipherable dialect,

Scream at me.

Shout at me.

From anger, or sadness, or love, or hate;

Screech, roar, or say.

Let me approach without reeling back,

I want to be close and talk,

I want to help and touch.

Can you see my face? Can you hear my voice?

Do you even want to?

Can you feel my pain? Can you feel my love?

Do you even want me to?

***

**_ In the dark _ **

Shadowy angel with dark aureole,

Kindhearted young man with no voice;

Dark emeralds, green life,

Shiny copper, icy heart;

Differing soul although,

Filled with beam and love,

Caged, tied, quiet, trapped,

Willingly detained,

Detached, severed,

In pain, in shadows,

In colorless dusk,

In starless nightfall.

***

**_ Mirrors _ **

Loving golden cracked heart,

How much pain can you carry?

Pure obscure secretive soul,

How much torment can you endure?

What are your unbleeding wounds for?

From stab or scratch?

Do you still feel and scream?

Even if it’s alone in the dark?

Revenge with hatred,

Forgiveness and peace,

In the mirror,

which one do you see?


	4. Cordelia Carstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the following link:
> 
> https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com/post/627449574587596800/hey-there-to-all-my-lovely-followers-im

**_ Flower _ **

Bronze flower with copper petals,

Sharp sword in strong hands.

Beautiful empress with fire crown,

Free, run, love, fight.

Open, vulnerable, locked heart,

Always caring,

Always dreaming,

Seeing dark souls with kind eyes.

Beloved light, burning sun,

Walking over ashes,

Healing shadows.

*******

**_ Strength  _ **

Foreign star of unearthly beauty,

Romantic child of brilliant mind,

Tell me, angel, what’s the size of your heart?

Enough to carry love? Even along with pain?

For whose sake, yours or theirs?

Is happiness worth suffering? Will your beauty be able to endure it?

Will your light be swallowed by darkness?

Will you force yourself to fight it?

*******

**_ Life to the Queen _ **

Butterfly wings,

Beating heart,

Princess charm,

Conquering knight.

Mortal beauty, eternal radiance,

Golden sun and stars,

For your beauty burns like fire,

Blinding,

Warming,

Spellbinding.

Powerful queen, brave warrior,

Save your prince,

Reclaim your kingdom from the shadows.


End file.
